


Perfection Happens When You Least Expect It

by insertfamouspersonsname



Series: Maybe it's not perfect, but it's stories to tell the grandkids [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfamouspersonsname/pseuds/insertfamouspersonsname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke likes the snow and Lexa's a huge sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection Happens When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm assuming you're all as destroyed as I am from last night's episode. So I thought I'd give you some of the fluffiest fluff I am capable of producing. I actually wrote this a while back, like before Christmas, and I wasn't going to post it because it's so short, but fuck it, last night absolutely destroyed me so I'm going to go ahead and share this.

I look out the window of my friend’s car as he drops me off after work and glance up at my window out of habit. Normally I do this because I still half expect to see my cacti in the window even though they haven’t been there in months. Today, though, I feel my face split into a grin when I see my girlfriend’s golden hair shining lightly through the glass.

“Woah there, Commander. What’s got you so happy all the sudden?” Lincoln questions, stopping the car by the door and waiting for me to get out.

“Just happy about the weather,” I respond with a shrug. It’s not technically a lie, I know that Clarke wouldn’t be sitting in the window seat when it’s this cold out if not for the snow that’s coming down heavily. I mutter a thanks for the ride and dart inside, extremely excited to go up and see Clarke. 

I bounce restlessly while I ride the elevator, half-wishing I took the stairs even though I realize realistically that even if I ran up them this is the faster option. When the door opens, I jog down the hall with the grin still on my face and my cheeks aching from sustaining such a huge expression. I finally get to my apartment and I fumble with my keys for a few seconds before I just try the knob and realize it’s not locked.

When I finally get into the apartment, Clarke glances over at me with a smile. Framed by snow and with the light from the TV and fairy lights she’s got strung up in my apartment shining on her face, she looks like and angel and I couldn’t stop myself from crossing the room and pressing a soft kiss to her lips if I wanted to. 

After the initial shock at just how beautiful she is dissipates, I glance at the TV with curiosity and let out a chuckle when I see she’s got the fireplace for your home program on Netflix going. “You’re such a dork.”

“Shut up, this is perfect. The fireplace almost makes it feel warmer and this is the most beautiful snowfall I’ve ever seen. Now come here and help actually keep me warm,” Clarke demands, lifting the edge of her blanket for me to slide under. I do as told, settling comfortably in the blanket and pillow cocoon Clarke made with my arms wrapped around my girlfriend's waist. 

We settle back against the wall, Clarke leaning against my front and my chin resting on her shoulder, and just watch the snow in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. The only noise in the apartment coming from the crackle of the fake fireplace and the quiet Christmas music playing softly in the background. 

Soon enough, Clarke picks the book she was reading before I got home, and I chuckle when I see it’s the Christmas themed book John Green wrote with a few other people. Clarke doesn’t acknowledge the laugh, instead just settling against me further, leaning her head against mine and I don’t need to see her face to know that she has a content smile and her eyes are consistently darting between the book in her hands and the snow outside.

I tighten my grip on my girlfriend’s waist and turn my head to brush my lips against her cheek, causing her to sigh happily and drop one of her hands from the book to rest over mine where it lies on her stomach. 

And in that moment, Clarke is absolutely right.

This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! Hopefully that was enough to help you feel at least a little better?  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, like I said I never intended to post this so I never really put much effort into editing it and I really don't have the focus to do it now.  
> Also, I have a Tumblr if you wanna hang out/rant about what we were put through last night! (hedaleksakomskaikru.tumblr.com for The 100 or insertfamouspersonsname.tumblr.com for my main blog)


End file.
